Just Be Happy
by Anyankta
Summary: Anya loves Remus Lupin more than life it self. But she also loves Kai Charlton. When he proproses to her, Remus gives Anya simple words.OCOC OcRL


Long slender hands fingered the brittle parchment. She had received it early this morning, from her boyfriend Kai Charlton. And for some reason, this had left Anya Delioncour terrified. And not because she thought he was going to dump her. After all- anyone with eyes could see that Kai loved her more than anything.

The sixth year Gryffindor looked at her watch. Quarter -to- eight. Right on time. Walking into the Room of Requirement, she couldn't help but gasp. It was beautiful in here! A small table for two was in the middle. Candles adorned the whole room, giving off a dim, romantic glow. There were also red roses all over, a single white one in a vase on the center of the table.

"Oh Kai, You've out done yourself," she breathed. Suddenly his arms were around her waist, lips on her neck.

"No I haven't. I attempted to make it enough to rival your beauty. I failed horribly." She tensed briefly when he snuck up on her, but soon relaxed into his embrace.

"Kai, what's this all about? You don't do these things for random reasons."

The blonde smiled against her neck. "You'll see, soon enough. Are you hungry?" Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, two plates appeared on the table. The mouth-watering scent of it made Anya remember how hungry she was. She had skipped Lunch, and eaten little breakfast because of her worrying.

"Yeah, I am actually." Kai pulled away from her, pulling out her seat. Sitting down, she raised a brow. "Since when were you such a gentleman?" He just smiled, taking his own seat.

As the candles cast shadows across his face, Anya noted the look of sheer adoration and excitement. "Kai, once again. Why did you ask me to come here?" The blonde couldn't seem to contain himself any longer. Blue eyes locking with her own, one hand slid into his pocket. Suddenly Anya was dreading the worst to come.

"Anya," The seventh year began nervously. "I love you. And I'm leaving school after this year. But well... I don't want to lose you. Hell, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're that wonderful. You're funny, beautiful, intelligent, independent. I just can't help loving you. So..." There was a pause, while he opened the tiny jewelry box. "Anyankta Delioncour... Will you marry me?"

Anya's breath had gone harsh, ragged. /Marry him/ "Oh god... I'm so sorry Kai... I just... can't." All Gryffindor courage gone, she jumped up running out of the room. Vision impaired by tears, she didn't see the lad walking a few feet infront of her.

"Anya?" The sobbing girl stopped in her tracks.

"Remus?" Taking a deep breath, she wiped away some of her tears.

"Anya, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Her fellow Gryffindor wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"No.. no it's Kai. He-" Remus cut her off with a protective growl.

"He didn't try to-"

"No! He... He /proposed, Remus." A confused look entered Remus' gaze. "Shouldn't you be happy, then?"

Pushing away the long brunette hair sticking to her face, the tears started welling up again. "I should be. But that's the problem. I don't think I can be happy with him!"

This just confused the lycan farther. "But I thoughts you loved him!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Anya's eyes locked with Remus' amber ones. "I do. But not in the same way I do you. Remus, I still love you. I know I managed to trick everyone else into believing I was over you. But I could never fool myself- nor you. Because you can sense the emotions- I know you can. The wolf can. Thats why you've been avoiding me for the past three years- Ever since I met Kai. You were hoping I'd 'grow out of it' or something. Well I /can't, Remus. Because I still don't care that you might hurt me. Don't care that you might /bite/ me! And I sure as hell don't care that you might not love me- Cause I know that isn't true. Because /You/ are my first love. My true love. Not Kai. And If I could, I would marry him. Because I love him as well. But it wouldn't feel /right/ to me." The brunette paused for a moment to catch her breath. "I don't think I'm even making sense right now... I'm just saying what I'm feeling... But I don't care. And before I start ranting again, I have one question. Can you look me in the eye, and honestly say- You feel nothing?"

Anya was looking at him with an almost insane look in her bright blue eyes. His own tired, amber orbs locked with hers, auburn locks falling in her face. "No. I can't honestly say that. But I can say this. No matter what, I can't be with you Anya."

"Can't, or wont?"

"Won't," the Gryffindor finally agreed. "Because I want you to be happy. To have a family. But this day in age, it isn't even legal for were- For people like me to reproduce!" Anya bit back more tears.

"What do you /really/ want?"

Remus sighed. "Just that. I wan't you to be happy. To have a family, children, money. A /life/. I want for you to marry Kai. Because he could give you the life I could never give you- the life you deserve." Now the tears were threatening his eyes as well.

"Fine. If thats what you really want..." Heart broken, the sixteen-year-old started to walk away.

"Anya, wait!" Suddenly, with wolf like speed he was next to her.

"Yes, Remus?" Before the words were out of her mouth, his lips were on hers. And while the kiss lasted only a few seconds, lest the wolf kicked in, it felt like a lifetime, to them both.

"Just be happy."

Two years late Anyankta Delioncour and Kai Charlton wed. The only one of their friends who did not attend was one Remus John Lupin. However, the night before the wedding, a rather distressed bride recieved a letter. All it said was

_'I'll always love you, but since we can't ever happen- Just be happy.'_

There had been no questioning who it was from.


End file.
